wweallstarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:John Cena
john cena is the face of the wwe you are the face of the wwe john cena and you will joined the authority you are strong and poweful and you talk about business i want you to beat the viper randy orton dont let him get away with it and please win the match at tlc against randy orton to become wwe championship and world heavy weight championship and i will give you advice to beat up randy orton the knockout punch or the rko or the spear or go to sleep if you win this match at tlc stephanie mcmahon will hired you to join the authority john cena is the face of the wwe you are the face of the wwe and you will joined the authority john cena and you going to beat randy orton at tlc against the viper if you win this match i will freak out i will talk to stephanie mcmahon in my office that you will have another match against rob van dam and his partner shawn micheals and triple h and his partner cm punk and the special refree is shane mcmahon in this matchup is going to be a street fight if the big show or the viper randy orton comes and interrupting your match and i will be standing with the authority all through the match john cena is the face of the wwe i think that is not my offer to repeat of any proubles with the authorty i required if you have proubles with the authority i am leader of the authority and i will deal with stephanie mcmahon i came here to the wwe to let you know you work for me dont work for triple h or stephanie mcmahon or vince mcmahon or brad maddox or vicki guerreo on smackdown you work for me because i had faith in you john cena you are the face of the wwe and i will make you three match up and you will be in a match against triple h and his partner will be fandago and his parner will be randy orton or how about this match shawn micheals and his partner rob van dam and the wyatt family and their partner the shelds or brad maddox and his partner will be kane against vicki guerreo and her partner wll be summer rae i am your boss and the genteral manager of raw and now thats best for business you are the face of the wwe you are the face of the wwe don't freak out that stephanie mcmahon is my charcter my name is lauren jestin and i live in winnipeg and i am your biggest fan because i got your t shrit and i am not going to say anything because is best for business and i understand that is about you of the wwe that is why you are a great man and you are strong i am not saying that and i dont want to hurt your feeling's you talk serious and i want to say something you are working for my company and i will arrested daniel bryan for the yes movement